1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a game controller, and a gaming system which provide a feature game.
2. Background
Gaming machines such as slot machines may have a feature game that is triggered in response to a condition occurring during the normal game. For example, in response to a particular symbol combination occurring or the player reaching a designated level of the game.
Such features are often designed to provide entertainment to the player while awarding one or more prizes. The present invention aims to provide such a feature.